


Carousel

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on,” Gabriel says, “carnivals are fun!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'fair/carnival' square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

The last time he went to a carnival, Dean and him were hunting a killer clown. When he tells that to Gabriel, the archangel laughs and grabs his hand, drags him towards the roller coaster.

“Come on,” he says, “carnivals are fun! And I promise there won’t be any killer clown. Actually, I can zap all the clowns away on a beach in Australia for the night, if you want!”

Sam bites his lip, trying to decide if it would be morally acceptable to ask this of his lover or not. Gabriel rolls his eyes and snaps. They will not see even the shadow of a clown that evening.

The queue for the roller coaster moves forward much faster than it should, but Sam knows better than to ask Gabriel not to abuse of his powers. That would be like asking Dean not to eat the piece of pie right in front of him. It would be against the very essence of their nature, and possibly of world-ending consequences.

After all it cost them to stop the Armageddon, that would be a pretty stupid way to go.

The roller coaster is going way too fast, and after a second of surprise Sam lets his hand go up and joins Gabriel’s enthusiastic “Woo-hoo!” When they get off the train after not one but two rounds, some of the people that were in the same ride as them look dizzy and, in a case or two, kind of green.

The bright grin on Gabriel’s face makes Sam’s smile wider though.

“You’re such a kid,” he huffs, amused.

“Of course I am! That’s why you love me,” the angel chimes, then drags him to buy some candy floss.

They eat it on the carousel, their fingers getting sticky with sugar as they go round and round. Sam almost forgets to feel ridiculously tall on the undersized wooden unicorn he’s riding.

“One day, I’ll take you to the world’s largest carousel. You’ll see, it’s quite a unique ride,” Gabriel tells him, with an enigmatic smirk, before pulling him down for a kiss.

They get lost in the House of Mirrors for a while, and Gabriel mojos some to reflect people wearing different clothes, to make them look like monkeys or change the color of their skin. 

Sam thinks this attraction might mysteriously become much more popular than it was. They laugh as some football player screams like a little girl upon seeing his own reflection wearing a pink tutu.

With his mad crossbow skills, Sam wins a giant, blue teddy bear. He gives it to Gabriel of course, who tucks it happily under his arm before kissing him thank you. The angel’s mouth still tastes of candy floss.

Time flies and too soon the carnival is closing down for the night. Sam’s arm is thrown around Gabriel’s shoulders as they walk through the exit.

“So?” Gabriel asks, expectantly.

“So you were right,” Sam admits with a smile. “Carnivals _are_ fun. Especially clownless carnivals.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Gabriel says, and he snaps lazily.

There’s a shout of surprise from inside the carnival grounds, and Sam assumes the clowns are back from their little trip to the Outback. There’ll probably much confusion as they’ll try to explain where the hell they went off to when they should have been working, but Sam doesn’t care at all.

When Gabriel wraps him in his wings to fly them back to their current motel, Sam feels like he’s home.


End file.
